Paranoia
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Una de tantas veces que Estados Unidos siente que es el blanco de un nuevo ataque terrorista y al ver a Bielorrusia en su casa... empieza a sospechar.


_**Desde hace rato tenía este fic… y como ando de vacaciones, pues aprovecho a subirlo. Supongo a NADIE le llama el shojo de Hetalia. ^^Bueno, igual y cae alguien a la trampa.**_

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, esto es puro hobbie.**_

_**Espero que les guste lo que leen.**_

* * *

**Paranoia**

Últimamente las calles de Nueva York estaban tranquilas. Quizá era el invierno. Podía andar libremente y mirar los aparadores, las luces, espectaculares, reflectores de colores y a Natasha Alfroskaya en las portadas de revista.

— ¿Natasha Alfroskaya?― Preguntó en voz alta cuando se acercó a un puesto de periódicos.

Sus ojos no lo engañaban, pesé a limpiar sus gafas dos veces, Natalia estaba ahí. Vestida por los mejores diseñadores del mundo. Entre las páginas de Vogue, Elle y más. Por si fuera poco rodeaba la gran manzana hasta la quinta avenida. Su rostro pálido y ojos frívolos lo miraban desde una gigantesca pantalla. Anunciaba zapatos, ropa, joyas, perfumes. Invadió su casa y no lo sabía.

Más adelante observó entre los televisores de una tienda, una pasarela, donde Natasha caminaba con especial delicadeza y la mirada fija. ¿Cómo paso? Se preguntó, caminó sin sentido por las calles.

Estaba en todas partes es el espectacular de la parada del bus, en los buses, en las paredes, en millones de bancas en el parque. Nueva York era Natasha Alfroskaya. Había una explicación lógica. La belleza de las soviéticas gustaba mucho en su casa. Alfred comprendió eso. Mas nunca pensó en ella que como la psicópata hermanita de Rusia. Hojeó una revista. Las fotografías mostraban una parte de la bielorrusa que no conocía. Expresiones desconocidas como una sonrisa, una mirada perdida en el vacío, un extraño amor compasivo entre la escenografía y los vestidos. ¡Vaya que era guapa! Guapa era poco, leyó en las revistas que su belleza era superior a muchas. Se estaba convirtiendo en una celebridad, un icono. Mientras leía, descubrió que dominó Londres, Paris, Madrid, Milán, Tokyo. Bielorrusia era la dueña de la moda, del glamour; Francis intentó seducirla y ella casi le corta la garganta.

Nueva York era su próximo objetivo, lo demás llegaba después. Asustado, corrió a casa de Arthur. Su pequeño y obtuso mundo imaginaba cosas. Desde una ataque terrorista, hasta una escena de espionaje.

― Seguramente es otra clase de dominación. Un plan de Ivan… Seguro es eso. Envía a su hermana para conquistar las ciudades más importantes con el pretexto de la moda. ¿Y sí ella es terrorista? Sí has visto como me mira. Me odia. Está en mi casa como si nada, se toma fotos en los monumentos, se burla de mi estatua y, y…

— Estás paranoico. Deja de ser tan inmaduro.

― Cuando vino aquí seguramente te lavo el cerebro. Ella va a destruirnos. ¡Qué no te das cuenta Arthur!

— Eres más idiota de lo que pensé… sólo es una modelo, mira… seguramente alguien la vio pensó que era muy guapa y la llevó a modelar. Las mujeres soviéticas son muy guapas, las más guapas del mundo.

― No es cierto. ¿Entonces porque siempre ganan las venezolanas en los certámenes de belleza?

— No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo sobre algo que no tiene sentido. Ahora vete que viene la hora del té…

― No voy a dejar que me domine como lo hizo contigo y los demás. Iré a decirle que se vaya de mi casa… sí eso haré.

― Has lo que quieras. Siempre lo haces y terminas metido en problemas y luego tengo que ir yo a salvarte.

A partir de ese momento no quiso saber ninguna explicación. Ya que Antonio había mandando una carta a sugerencia de Arthur, para decirle que Natasha sólo era una mujer hermosa que representaba la belleza soviética y bla bla bla. Los hermanos Vargas estaban encantados con ella, disfrutaron verla en las pasarelas de Milan y lucir los vestidos de sus diseñadores. Francis, Francis la amaba y quería hacerle el amor locamente.

En su casa todos hablan de ella. Las entrevistas en programas de televisión. Los comerciales y su belleza enigmática, misteriosa. Buscó los contactos necesarios para encontrarla. La vio bajar de un automóvil frente al New York Palace.

Un abrigo cubría sus hombros desnudos, vestía un Gucci y zapatos de Prada, con la más fina joyería del Tiffany's.

— Sé lo que tramas— fue lo primero que Alfred le dijo. Natasha lo observó sorprendida.

— Fui tan obvia…

― Pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya

— ¿Por qué? Acaso tienes envidia o… ¡Ah! También quieres lo mismo

― Claro que no, no soy como tú. Yo soy un héroe.

— Un héroe con un ego muy alto― pasó de largo su presencia y caminó a la entrada del hotel. Alfred la siguió hasta su habitación donde quedaron solos.

— Es enserio Natasha… vine a pedirte que te marches de mi casa. Sé lo que tramas y no dejaré que tus planes sigan adelante.

― Envidioso. Quieres toda la atención para ti. No me daré por vencida. Ya llegué hasta aquí. Todo el mundo me ve. Incluso él.

— ¿Él? ¿Quién?

― Mi hermano. Por eso estoy haciendo todo este ridículo de ser modelo. Tal vez así mi hermano se da cuenta de lo hermosa que soy y que debemos estar juntos, casarnos. ¡Lo amo tanto!

— ¿No vas a crear un atentado terrorista? ¿No quieres robar mis planes nucleares? ¿No vas a matar a mi jefe? ¿No vas a dominar el mundo?

― ¿Qué? Claro que no. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer. Por cierto. ¿Me prestas tu ropa? Quiero hacer un cosplay de ti. Sería un regalo muy lindo para mi hermano. Pensará que te vencí o domine de alguna manera. Anda no te muevas. Estate quieto. Oye, ¿estás gordito…?

— ¡Aléjate! No, no te daré mis calzoncillos. ¡Dame mi pantalón! Sabía que querías hacerme daño.

Mientras Alfred corría por toda la habitación. Un paparazzi tomaba fotos desde el edificio contiguo. Los flashes chocaban en los cristales.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, cualquier detalle es recibido ^^ ciao**_


End file.
